1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon an image capturing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon an image capturing program for controlling an image capturing condition on the basis of a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the image capturing condition is controlled on the basis of a main object, which is the most important object to the user of the image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera. For example, the focal length of the optical system of the image capturing apparatus is set to be the distance between the image capturing apparatus and the main object in order to capture the image focused on the main object. Here, as for the conventional image capturing apparatus, it is possible to capture an image focused on the main object by recognizing a thing displayed on the center of a finder as the main object, measuring the distance between the main object and the image capturing apparatus with a measuring sensor and controlling the focal length of the optical system in case the user half-presses the release button.
However, according to the conventional image capturing apparatus, in case the image is captured under a composition where the main object gets out of the center, the user must first make a focus on the main object by half-pressing the release button with the main object being on the center of the finder, adjust the facing direction of the image capturing apparatus in order for the composition of the image displayed on the finder to be the originally desired one and capture the image by full-pressing the release button.
Further, if the distance between the main object and the image capturing apparatus varies due to the movement of the main object, there is another problem that the quality of the captured image is defocused and deteriorated because the focus is not on the main object while the composition is adjusted with the release button half-pressed.